


20,000 Teagues Under the Sea

by AstraLowelle



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Child Jack, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Kudos: 21





	20,000 Teagues Under the Sea

Twenty thousand Teagues under the sea.

Or so Jack's father was so fond of telling him.

"We're pirates all, boy," he'd say proudly, often after some great battle that left him bleeding from a half-dozen places. Jack would usually be the one to patch him up, this being the extent of father-son time they spent together. "Years back. Generations back. And not one of 'em died on land- that's not our way. The sea is always our final resting place."

"That's a cheery thought," Jack responded absently. He'd heard this speech umpteen times.

"Cheery? _Cheery?_ Is a pirate's life about cheer? A _Teague's_ life? Next thing you know, you'll be telling me you want to go into birdcatching!"

"Well, there is this pompous governor named Swan on the English-"

" _Jack!"_

Jack grinned cheekily. "I was only _say_ ing. Besides, I like birds."

His father gave a deep sniff, which ended abruptly in a yelp as Jack ministered to a particularly bad cut. "Right then, Jackie-boy. So long as you end up where you ought to."

"In a peaceful barber shop?"

Jack earned himself a smack for that one. "I'm not against sending you to visit your grandma, boy."

"But she lives so far," Jack mock-pouted.

"Right. Twenty thousand leagues under the sea. Along with the rest. Now hurry up and finish."

So Jack did.


End file.
